Happily Ever After
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Karin and Sakura weren't too happy to find out that their crush, Naruto, was snatched away from them by their former crush, Sasuke, who they had to watch to make sure he treated Naruto well.  Now, the only logical explanation was for them to get together, right? Maybe now they can all have their 'Happy ever after' SasuNaru KarinSakura
1. And they

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**AN**: Just a little idea that came into my head that I thought might make a good story! As of right now, it's a two-shot. There's not any KarinSaku in this chapter, but there will be in the next. Possible spoilers? The rating right now will stay T, unless you all want a lemon?

**Couples**: Sasuke/Naruto, Karin/Sakura

**One-sided/Unrequited**: Karin/Naruto, Sakura/Naruto, and Suigetsu/Naruto

**Past one-sided/unrequited**: Karin/Sasuke and Sakura/Sasuke

**Warnings**: Yuri, yaoi, a little sad at some points. The girls hating on Suigetsu and hating on Sasuke a little too.

The boy they loved fell in love with the boy they used to love. It was ironic, really. The only logical explanation was for them to fall for one another. To think, it was all thanks to Suigetsu. Maybe now they can all have their happily ever after KarinSaku, SasuNaru

* * *

><p>It took Sakura almost four years to realized that she was never in love with Sasuke. She realized that Sasuke had never given her the time of day. Never gave her the attention that she wanted, the attention she felt she deserved. She was so devoted to getting to know him, to wanting him to like her, and he still didn't care. He ignored her for the most part, and even called her annoying a few times.<p>

It hurt her.

Yet she took all the cruelty and still 'loved' him.

It wasn't until after Naruto returned to the village after training with Jiraiya, that Sakura realized the one she loved was in front of her all along. He was the one that always showered her with attention. He was the one that always tried to make her happy. He was the one that tried his best to get her attention. He was the one that almost died countless times just to bring back Sasuke for her.

Ironically, in the end, Sasuke brought himself back.

Sakura didn't care, though. She didn't really care that Sasuke was back. She only cared about the fact that Naruto was happy about it, and that she might finally get her chance to truly admit her feelings towards him.

She figured it'd be easy. She knew Naruto already liked her, had for years. All she had to do was tell him that she felt the same and they'd live happily ever after.

Oh how wrong she was.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Karin had fallen in love the moment that she saw Sasuke, way back at the Chuunin exams. She fell in love with his smile and was determined to learn more about him.

She was beyond ecstatic when Sasuke requested her help, and began traveling together. Of course, to her dismay, there were two other boys with them. Juugo and Suigetsu. Karin hated Suigetsu the most. She was disgusted by his chakra and always picked fights with him.

Nonetheless she was happy to be spending her time with Sasuke.

The more she spent with him, the more she fell in love. She loved his strength and determination. She loved he he insisted to get what he wanted.

Everything fell through when he stabbed her as she was being held captive by Danzo. She was mortified that he didn't even care about her enough to spare her life. Or to at least be more cautious about how he stabbed Danzo. After that, the feelings she had towards him dissolved.

She had spent months in Konoha, handing information over about Akatsuki, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. Eventually, the Allied Shinobi forces won the war and everything was almost back to normal. Everyone had returned to Konoha and they were rebuilding the village.

Karin had stayed in Konoha, having no where else to go. She eventually wanted to go back to being a ninja, but had to wait months until she would be able to obtain residency in Konoha. It was a long, drawn out process that was affected by the war and her loyalty to Orochimaru.

Karin was a little surprised that Naruto had come to visit her while she was being kept close to the main jail in Konoha.

"I figured you'd want some company! No one here knows you, so you must get lonely." He told her one day after she asked him why he kept coming to visit. She couldn't help but blush slightly at it.

Naruto had also brought her news that Sasuke was back in Konoha, with Juugo and Suigetsu, and was being held in a cell awaiting his trial. Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back. He would be put on trial and the Hokage would decide his fate.

Karin had watched the trial, fully believing that Sasuke would be put to death for everything he had done. Karin felt her heart clench at the thought.

To her surprise, he wasn't. He was going to be imprisoned for three months. Upon his release, his chakra was to be sealed for one year, and he'd be confined to the village for two years. When the two years were up, he'd be able to go on missions, but he would have to be accompanied by a Jounin or higher, until it was deemed that he was trustworthy.

Karin fully believed that it was Naruto's doing. The blond risked everything he had to get Sasuke back into the village, and he wouldn't let all his attempts to end in vain with Sasuke's death.

Karin couldn't help but feel something for Naruto. He truly cared about everyone around him, no matter what their past had been like, and no matter how many people they had hurt.

It was then, that Karin realized she had slowly fallen in love with the blond with the beautiful blue eyes that had kept her company when she was lonely. That had told her despite everything bad she had done in the past, what mattered was who she was now.

Not to mention his chakra calmed and dazzled her and made her feel warm inside.

She had to plan out exactly how to tell him. It had to be perfect, because Naruto deserved perfect.

She would tell him how she felt and they would have their happily ever after.

Oh how wrong she was.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Hey blondie, how are you today?" Suigetsu asked as he jumped down from his perch outside of Naruto's apartment. The blond sighed in slight annoyance and looked over at the purple-eyed teenager as he continued to walk.

"Is there a reason you have to come to my apartment every single morning Suigetsu? Don't you have anything better to do?" Naruto asked as he sped up a little, determined to get to where he was going on time.

"Is there a reason you have to visit Sasuke every single day? Don't _you_ have anything better to do?" Suigetsu smirked, copying Naruto's question almost word for word.

"He's my best friend! Of course I'm going visit him. He's officially getting released today." Naruto stated proudly, smile upon his face, lighting up his features.

"Come on, come on!" Suigetsu said, standing in front of the blond, halting his movement.

"What is it? I want to see Sasuke before he gets released!" Naruto groaned, stepping to the side in attempt to get away from Suigetsu, but the teen blocked him again.

"I've asked you before and I'll ask you again. Let me take you out sometime! Come on, just once. You don't have to go again if you don't enjoy it."

"For the last time, no! I'm a guy, you're a guy, it doesn't work that way!" Naruto exclaimed, shoving Suigetsu out of the way.

"Now move! I've got to go see Sasuke."

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Interesting."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Here again, Naruto?" Ibiki asked, shaking his head at the blond. The first week that Sasuke had been imprisoned, Ibiki was shocked to see the blond there everyday. Soon enough, he had gotten used to seeing Naruto visit Sasuke everyday, and just accepted that it would be the norm until the Uchiha was released.

"Of course!" Naruto gave a thumbs up and smiled at the older man.

"I've come to escort Sasuke home today!" Naruto stated proudly.

"You're aware he can go on his own, correct?" Ibiki asked as he began walking towards Sasuke's holding area, Naruto followed.

"Of course! But as his best friend it's my duty to do so!" Naruto explained as Ibiki stopped at a door. He rustled his pocket for a few seconds and pulled out a key, and quickly unlocked the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke, today you are off of arrest and able to walk around Konoha. Your chakra is still sealed and you are still unable to leave the village. If you fail to comply, it will result in further confinement and possibly even death. Do you understand?" The room was silent and dark, but Naruto and Ibiki were able to make out a figure sitting upon the bed. When said figure didn't speak up, Ibiki asked again.

"I said, do you understand?" He said, more demanding this time.

"Yes," A cold yet calm voice spoke out as Sasuke slowly stepped into the light. His dark eyes and dark hair contrasting with the bright sun.

"I understand." Sasuke said as he stepped completely out of his cage, taking a quick glance at Naruto. By now, he was used to seeing Naruto. The blond had visited him every day while he was confined. At first it had bothered Sasuke, having to listen to Naruto's constant rambling when he visited. For the most part, Sasuke would sit there and listen. Soon though, he gave in and spoke back, making conversation. Eventually, he came to expect Naruto every morning. It was always the same time. 9:00 on the dot.

Except one time.

One time, it was already passed 9:15 and Naruto didn't show up. Sasuke refused to admit that he was worried, or that he was saddened or even disappointed by the fact that it was possible that Naruto wasn't going to show up. He'd simply go about his day in his cell, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out at 9:30, carrying a bag in his hand. In it, held some tomatoes and onigiri. Sasuke's favorite. Naruto had explained that he was late because he was at the market getting ten different onigiri, because he didn't know which one Sasuke liked best.

Sasuke pretended like he wasn't hiding a small smile as he ate an onigiri with pickled plums.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go home." Naruto smiled, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts as he held out his hand, which Sasuke presumed, was for him to take. He refused, though, and swatted Naruto's hand away.

"I don't need you to hold my hand on the way there, moron." He said coldly as he brushed passed Naruto, bumping shoulders on the way.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Oh, well, good morning fearless leader." Suigetsu's surprised voice greeted Sasuke as the Uchiha walked out of the apartment next to Sasuke's. He refused to stay in the old Uchiha district, and with much help from Naruto, was able to rent out the apartment next to his.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"To see Naruto, of course." Suigetsu explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"Same reason I'm here every morning. To try to get him to go out with me!" Suigetsu laughed gently as there was a small gasp of surprise from Sasuke.

"Why would he want to go out with you? He like's Sakura." The last part came out a little more quickly than the first sentence he spoke, almost as if Sasuke was disgusted by it.

"Tch, I don't think so. Not anymore, at least. She's come around a few times, and asked him to 'hang out'. He's refused every time. He's more wrapped up in you than anything else." Suigetsu said.

"What?" Sasuke replied, the question sound more like a statement.

"Are you...following him around or something? Are you stalking him?" Sasuke asked, not liking the idea of his...friend...being stalked by this freak.

"I'd like to call it admiring." Suigetsu grinned as the door to Naruto's apartment opened. Out walked Naruto, who, once seeing Suigetsu and Sasuke, blinked in confusion.

"Uhh...hi?" He said, unsure what was going on between the two before he walked out. Sasuke seemed pretty mad (more so than normal) and Suigetsu seemed almost pleased with himself.

"Naruto, let's-" Suigetsu began, but Sasuke didn't let him get another word out.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's you and I go get some ramen. I'll treat you." Sasuke offered, unable to describe what he was feeling as Naruto's face lit up in excitement and eagerness at his offering.

"Ramen? Of course Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto said as he linked his arm with Sasuke's, and began dragging the Uchiha towards Ichiraku.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" Suigetsu yelled as he got down from his perch, following after the two.

"How come you say yes to him, and no to me? I've asked you if you wanted ramen countless times. You always say no!" If Suigetsu was a child, he surely would have stomped his foot in annoyance and unfairness of the situation.

"Course not! I needed to go and see Sasuke every time you asked me! Now I will have ramen with Sasuke. Nothings better than that!" Naruto laughed and Suigetsu stopped walking, letting the odd pair go on ahead.

"What...is going on?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sakura sighed as he looked up at her ceiling in a daze. She had tried for the past three months to get Naruto to go somewhere with her. He always refused. All because he was always going to see Sasuke. When she went to visit him in the morning, he couldn't go anywhere because he was on his way to visit Sasuke. When she returned at night, he was always busy setting up Sasuke's new apartment.

When she did get to spend time with him, there was always someone else there, and Naruto would always talk about how happy he was to have Sasuke back. How excited he was that Sasuke would be released soon. How quick the two years would go by and before anyone knew it, Sasuke would be a ninja again.

"He's just excited that Sasuke is back. Can't blame him. He tried so hard to get him back." Sakura told herself, sighing in frustration.

"Sasuke is out of imprisonment now. Naruto's excitement will die down soon and I'll be able to tell him. It'll all be okay. We'll get out happy ending." Sakura fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Oi, oi! Sasuke, Sasuke! Let's spar!" Naruto announced one sunny afternoon as he was sitting in Sasuke's living room. They were watching some sort of movie about a man who had a particular set of skills and was searching for his kidnapped daughter(1).

"Is that some sort of joke, moron?" Sasuke asked, offended by Naruto's offer. The blond knew he wasn't able to use chakra.

"Eh? Of course not! We can spar without chakra. Come on, it'll be fun." Naruto replied, tugging on Sasuke's sleeve in hopes it would pursue him.

"No. I'd rather not." Sasuke replied, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Fine! Spoil sport. What should we do then?" Naruto asked.

"What are you rambling on about?" Sasuke questioned.

"Huh? I was asking what we should do if you don't want to spar." Naruto explained, wondering why Sasuke didn't understand in the first place.

"We're doing something right now. We're watching a movie. Why do you insist on coming over here everyday, anyway. Don't you have things to do? Training or rebuilding the village?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yeah, I do that when I'm not here. I come here in the morning to have breakfast with you, leave, train and do whatever is required of me for the village, and come back here for dinner and to spend time with you!" Naruto shrugged.

'Well, that would explain the gaps of time when he isn't here.' Sasuke thought to himself, suddenly wondering why he cared where Naruto was when he wasn't with him. What Naruto said was true though. He was always at Sasuke's first thing in the morning, and then came back at night, and stayed until he got tired and went home to go to sleep. Only to repeat the process the next day.

"Why? Do you miss me when I'm not around?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No!" Sasuke answered, a little too quickly, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly.

"No...I don't miss you. You're more annoying than anything else. I could care less if you come here everyday or not." Sasuke replied, his voice steady and calm.

"Heh, you don't mean that, bastard! I know you don't." Naruto said reassuringly. More so to himself than to Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, turning his attention to the TV again, mostly to ignore Naruto so the blond wouldn't continue on with the conversation.

Sasuke shifted slightly as he opened his eyes. He realized immediately that he had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, but the screen was blank because the movie had long since ended. The next thing Sasuke noticed, was the weight on his right side. He glance over and Saw Naruto curled up against him, sleeping.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a few seconds, as if unsure what to do. He could easily shove him off, and wake him up, but something inside of him was telling him not to. Something inside of him enjoyed having the blond this close. Naruto's mouth was open slightly, and he was breathing gently. His bangs were flowing slightly over his closed eyes. He looked peaceful and content, and most of all; happy.

His heart was pumping a little faster than normal. He slowly reached over and shook Naruto gently. The blond responded by grabbing his hand and pulling it against him, cuddling against it and mumbling something underneath his breath that Sasuke could have sworn sounded like 'Sasuke'.

"O...oi! Wake up moron!" Sasuke said as he shook the blond more harshly this time. Naruto's eyes snapped open in surprise. He blinked a few times before realizing where he was, and sat up, moving away from Sasuke.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We feel asleep last night watching the movie." Sasuke explained, stretching.

"Oh. Well, uh, at least I'm here already! Let's have breakfast."

Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling of enjoying having Naruto curled up against him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Hey, do you know where Naruto has been lately?" Karin asked Iruka one afternoon. She figured, because he was once Naruto's sensei, he may know more than she did.

"He's probably with Sasuke." Iruka answered, taking note that Naruto and Sasuke were spending a lot of time together since Sasuke had returned to the village.

"Oh. Well he hasn't been by very much lately, and I was just wondering why." Karin answered. Naruto still visited her, but not nearly as much as he used to. He used to stop by every day. Now she was lucky if it was more than once a week.

"I can tell you where he lives if you want, and then you can go visit him. I'm sure he won't mind." Iruka smiled. Naruto was so easy to get along with, and so easy to like. It didn't surprise Iruka that this girl had an interest in him.

"Yes, that would be perfect."

Karin's glasses shone in the sun as she waited outside of Naruto's apartment. She rang the bell a few times, but the blond hadn't answered.

"Guess he isn't home." She said to herself as she turned around, screaming when someone stood in front of her.

"Suigetsu! What the hell are you doing?" She asked, punching his shoulder, hard, causing him to fly backwards slightly, but land gracefully on his feet.

"He isn't home. He's never home. He only sleeps in his apartment, and sometimes, doesn't even do that."

"What are you talking about? You better tell me!" She threatened as she fixed her glasses.

"Exactly what I said you stupid bitch! He's almost never home." He answered.

"Well, where is he then? Come on, tell me!" She demanded.

"Wow, you're bossy! Just for that, I won't you where the pretty little blond runs off to!" He said as he hopped off the ledge, and landed on the man floor, laughing at Karin's misery.

"Suigetsu! Come back here!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Jeez blondie. You fell asleep there _again_? Why don't you just move in!" Suigetsu joked. He noticed that Naruto was spending more and more time sleeping at Sasuke's. It seemed the only time he really went home, was to get some clothes, and occasionally sleep there.

"Hmm, maybe you're right! Actually, that's a great idea. Thanks!" Naruto smiled. It made sense. He did spend more time at Sasuke's than he did his own apartment. If he moved in with Sasuke, he could split the rent as opposed to paying rent in a place he rarely used. That, and he pretty much lived with Sasuke now, anyway. He'd fall asleep on the couch and wake up with a blanket draped over him. Sometimes, he'd even wake up next to Sasuke, who had fallen asleep as well. Other times, Naruto would just tell Sasuke he was spending the night, and walk into the guest bedroom without waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"Wait, I was only joking. Naruto-" The door slammed in his face and Suigetsu was left alone.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Naruto, you have to eat more than ramen for dinner. If you're going to live here, I'm going to make sure you eat right." Sasuke told the blond.

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined; "You know how much I love ramen!"

"Yeah, and I won't have this apartment filled with cups of ramen. Tomorrow, we're going to the market to get some _real_ food."

"That's so boring though!" Naruto replied.

"I don't care, we're going. Oh, and you're going to learn how to cook too. I won't be the only one cooking around here."

Suigetsu almost laughed at the situation in front of him. He was over for dinner. With much persuasion, he convinced Naruto to let him have dinner with the two.

"I swear, you two fight like a married couple sometimes." Suigetsu laughed at his own joke, but stopped once he saw the weird look Sasuke and Naruto were giving each other.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

'The tension between them is unbearable. I'm sure anyone within a five yard radius can cut it with a knife.' Suigetsu thought to himself as he followed Sasuke and Naruto to the lake. The three of them were going swimming. More like Sasuke and Naruto were going swimming and Suigetsu was only joining because it was a public lake.

"Oi, Sasuke? Let's get mochi (2) for dessert tonight!" Naruto seemed so excited at the possibility of having such a delicious treat.

"I don't like sweets, but by all means, you can have some." Sasuke replied nonchalantly as the pair walked ahead of Suigetsu, ignoring him, but not on purpose. The two seemed too wrapped up with one another to really notice he was there.

"Don't you like anything sweet? You've got to have something for dessert! When I get some dango, I'll get you something too! What do you want?" Naruto asked, thinking about the question for a moment, and answered before Sasuke could.

"Wait, wait, I know! I know exactly what I can get you." Naruto smiled, poking Sasuke with his elbow.

"Okay? What is it?" Sasuke asked, curious as to what Naruto would get him.

"Tch, I can't tell you! It's a surprise."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Well? How is it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke popped some udon into his mouth. Naruto had practiced cooking some dishes, and this was the first time anyone else had actually tried it. For tonight, he made udon with some rice and gyoza (Japanese dumplings).

"It's good. I'm impressed. See? Even a moron like you can cook." Sasuke said as he ate some rice.

"Here Sasuke, I brought you a molten lava cake. It's devil's food cake with dark chocolate syrup. It's not really sweet, and it's closer to dark chocolate, so I think you'll like it." Naruto smiled as he pushed the white box towards his friend, who took it and opened it.

"What about you? Didn't you get your mochi?" Sasuke asked as he began to eat the cake Naruto had brought him.

"They didn't have any. But that's okay, I'll get some next time!"

"Oh? You can have some of this if you'd like." Sasuke said, suddenly feeling a little guilty that he was eating dessert while Naruto didn't have anything.

"Nah, it's okay! I don't like it anyway. You can enjoy it by yourself."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Is there...something going on between you two?" Suigetsu asked one night, as Sasuke made his way back from the market.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied. Lately, Suigetsu seemed to be prying into Sasuke and Naruto's lives more than normal. As if he was trying to figure something out.

"Exactly what I said. You two seem...content around each other. You two also click very well, and you already act like you're married. He goes out during the day, comes home and cooks dinner. You two are always together when Naruto isn't training or helping the village. And when you're not, you two leave each other notes as to where you'll be. I can see it, Sasuke. I can see it in the way you look at him, and in the way you used to talk about him when we used to be a team."

Sasuke was shocked. Shocked at what Suigetsu was saying, because it was true, but mostly shocked that Suigetsu was able to pick it all up by simply watching them.

"Hey, listen. I like him, but who am I kidding? I'll never have a chance with him. Especially when he's so hung up on you. Do you know he's spent less time with everyone else because he spends all of his time with you? And he's happy to do so, Sasuke."

"That's enough, Suigetsu." Sasuke warned as the pair made it to Sasuke's (and Naruto's) apartment. He was sick of hearing Suigetsu speak. Sick of hearing what might be the truth. Sick of hearing what he'd felt deep down inside for months now.

"I'm just saying. It's already been six months since you've been released, meaning a total of nine months since you've been back in Konoha. Don't you think it's time to face reality?" The door was slammed in Suigetsu's face.

"I guess he doesn't want to hear anymore." Suigetsu smirked, happy with how everything went.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Sasuke?" Naruto's calm, yet curious voice called out as he cleared the table off.

"What?" Sasuke answered quickly, his eyes following Naruto as the blond loaded the dishwasher.

"You've been quiet tonight. Everything okay?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes, why would something be wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked over to the counter. He grabbed the bag he brought with him from the market and shoved it in Naruto's arms. The blond raised his eyebrows in response and opened the bag.

"You...you got me mochi!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling as he opened one up and began to eat it.

"Yeah, well I was passing the market today and saw them. So I figured I'd get some, since it was convienently there and all!"

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, and Sasuke felt his heart pound.

'Could what Suigetsu said, possibly be right? Could I really have feelings for this...loser? Could he really have feelings for me?' Sasuke asked himself as he watched the blond devour the treat.

"What? What is it? Why are you staring? Is something on my face?" Naruto asked when he realized Sasuke was starring at him, a gleam of something in his eyes.

Sasuke advanced on him, causing Naruto to gasp slightly, unsure of the Uchiha's intentions. Surely he didn't want to fight, right?

"What are you...?" Naruto asked slowly as Sasuke pushed him up against the wall near the stove, trapping Naruto's head between his hands.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? What is what?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"What is this _thing_ between us? Us living together, eating meals together, spending time together. What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes.

"It's...friendship." Naruto replied. Sasuke could tell by the tone in his voice that he was almost unsure with himself.

"Are you positive? Is that all you ever want this to be? Friendship?"

"Why are you suddenly acting like this? What else could there be?" Naruto asked.

"Something _beyond_ friendship, Naruto. That's what else this could be. What _this_ can turn into." Sasuke leaned forward, and Naruto shivered as he felt his best friends warm breath against his lips.

"N...no. We can't! It's..." Naruto trailed off, unsure what to say. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about being with Sasuke in an intimate, romantic way. Especially after the conversation he had with Suigetsu.

"_You two just need to screw and get it over with! Cut the tension already."_

"_WHAT?" Naruto screamed, causing some passerby's to stop and glare at him._

"_Don't act like you haven't thought about it, blondie. I know you have. You two are basically a couple already, anyway."_

"_I have not! And we are not! We're roommates, and best friends!" _

"_You bicker like a married couple, fall asleep together, eat your meals together, spend almost all of your free time together. Oh, and I've seen the way you look at each other. The way Sasuke smiles at you. I've never seem him do that before. Not until he came here and saw you." Suigetsu grinned. He enjoyed seeing the blond blushing and flabbergasted. It was cute._

"_You...Mind your own business!" _

"Well? Nothing to say? So the loud mouth is finally speechless? What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke was smirked, as he leaned closer.

Naruto clenched his fists on his side, angry at his friend. Angry that he was teasing him, angry at the whole situation that could have been handled in a much better way.

Naruto couldn't deny that he wanted this. He wanted Sasuke's body pressed up against him. He wanted Sasuke's lips upon his own. He never really thought about how much he wanted it until Suigetsu brought it up.

'Damn you Suigetsu.' Naruto thought as his eyes met Sasuke's. The black orbs were so calm, so at ease, as if what was happening was natural.

"Ah, screw it!" Naruto yelled out, pushing forward and placing his lips on Sasuke's. Like hell he'd let Sasuke make the first move!

* * *

><p>(1) Can anyone guess what movie this is?<p>

(2) Mochi is a Japanese rice cake pounded into a paste and molded into shape. It's typically filled with red been paste. It's really yummy!

So there you go. Chapter one of two! Next chapter Karin and Sakura find out about Sasuke and Naruto. Haha, it should be slightly funny at least! Pleasw review and tell me what you think!


	2. Lived

Sasuke was a bit surprised when Naruto had initiated the kiss. The blond had seemed timid and flustered when Sasuke was speaking to him right before the kiss.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, slowly breaking the short, but chaste kiss. Blue eyes met black and for a moment, everything was quiet.

Naruto let out a shuddering breath that he had been holding in.

Both boy's hearts were pounding.

"I don't...know what this is between us, Sasuke. What do we have? It feels so much more than just friendship. Hell. It _is_ more than friendship."

'You spend years trying to get him to come back, you spend all your time with him, he makes you smile and makes you happy. He makes you feel safe and warm. Shall I go on? Are you really questioning yourself?' Another voice asked, taunting him inside his mind.

"Of course it does, moron. Why do you think I started this conversation in the first place?" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oi! I'm just agreeing with you, bastard." Naruto frowned slightly, and shook his head.

"I don't think I can imagine my life without you. I'm not sure what that means but...all I know is that I'm happy to be here with you. Happy to see you first thing in the morning and last at night." Naruto's voice got lower as he spoke, as if he was hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear him. There was a very light blush on his cheeks.

"I don't exactly know what I want anymore. All I know is that I want you by my side. Let's take this how it comes, Naruto. Take it day by day. We don't have to rush anything." Sasuke reached forwards and grabbed Naruto's hand within his own. He slowly pulled Naruto closer and wrapped him his arms around the blond. Sasuke leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"You're all I have left in this world," He whispered sadly. "Please don't disappear."

**Three weeks later**

"What makes you think us hanging out with one another these last four weeks will let either of us get closer to Naruto?" Karin asked the pink-haired girl as the duo sat at Ichiraku, eating lunch.

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't. Naruto has just been so busy with Sasuke-kun, I guess I'm a little lonely. They were...are my teammates, but they're also my best friends."

'I wonder why Naruto spends all his time with Sasuke-kun anyway...I'll have to ask him next time I see him.' Sakura thought to herself as she twirled the noodles with her chopsticks.

"How do you think I feel! Sasuke-kun and Naruto are the only two people in the village that I actually know!" Karin replied, pushing her bowl of ramen forward. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"What about Suigetsu?" Sakura asked, paying for her and Karin's ramen.

"Like hell I'd want to be anywhere near him!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke had been awake for a while. Before the sun had come up, at least. He couldn't stop thinking about what was happening between him and Naruto. Not too much had changed. They still bickered and fought, of course. However, when Naruto left for the day, they'd kiss. When he returned home, they'd kiss. They'd kiss randomly throughout the time Naruto was home. They also slept together in the same bed. Every morning Sasuke would wake up with Naruto in his arms.

'Is this what I really want?' He asked himself, gazing down upon the blond who was nestled in his arms, fast asleep. Naruto has a small, content smile upon his face, and he was breathing quietly. He small, warm puffs of breath tickling Sasuke's neck, giving him goosebumps. Sasuke wound his arms around the other ninja tighter, and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth and comfort Naruto's body was giving off.

'Yes. This is what I want. I was just to stubborn to give into these desires. Naruto makes me feel human. He makes me _feel_.' He hugged Naruto tighter to him, and kissed his temple, then nuzzled into Naruto's hair.

"Nn. Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, half asleep, his eyes half open.

"Yes?" Sasuke whispered back, not fully sure whether or not Naruto was actually awake, or if he was just mumbling in his sleep.

"S'wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Sasuke replied as he maneuvered Naruto's head slightly, so their gazes met. Naruto looked like he was ready to fall back into dream land.

"We're supposed to meet Sakura-chan and Karin for lunch right?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, that's not for a few more hours. So go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What are they doing? They're almost half an hour late!" Sakura complained. Her and Karin were sitting in the waiting area of the restaurant they were meeting Sasuke and Naruto at, but the raven and blond hadn't shown up yet.

"I have no idea, but stop pacing! It's annoying!" Karin replied, moving over so Sakura could sit next to her.

"Hey! Sorry we're late! Sasuke slept in and didn't wake me up!" Naruto said as the pair came running over to their table, sitting across from the two girls.

"Don't place the blame on me, moron! You overslept too!" Sasuke replied.

"Whatever! Let's order. I'm starving!"

Throughout the course of lunch, Sakura and Karin couldn't help but notice something significantly different about Naruto and Sasuke. Sure, they were acting the same, but they were also acting slightly different. They teased each other, but there was something deeper to it. One time, Naruto asked Sasuke to pass him salt. Sasuke did, and their fingers lingered together for more seconds than necessary.

"This chicken is good Sasuke, want to try?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grabbed a piece with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. After swallowing, he turned to Naruto and smiled gently.

"It is. Good choice, Naruto." Naruto smiled back.

Sakura quickly stood up, her chair making a loud screeching noise as he moved backwards, causing the other three to pause and stare at her.

"What...what's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing! Something is going on between you two!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to calm her raging heart. She didn't want to believe the two boys were together, but Sasuke never smiled at someone the way he just smiled at Naruto. The smile was so small, but so filled with love and admiration.

"Well...I won't say it's nothing, because it is something," Naruto began, placing his chopsticks down.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is, but we do know that we want to be together." Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"He's chased me for years. That's more than friendship, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Wait...I don't-"

"I love him." Naruto interjected. It had been the first time he actually mentioned love.

"Yes, and I...love him too." Naruto's heart melted at that.

Sakura, unable to take it, turned and ran out of the restaurant.

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!" Karin yelled. She threw her chopsticks down and chased after her friend.

Naruto stood up, ready to chase after the girls, but Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's, stopping him. The blond looked down at the raven, eyes asking why he stopped him.

"Leave them right now." Sasuke said.

"But...she's probably angry because she likes you! And Karin too! I saw pain in her eyes! I have to apologize to them. I have to make sure they're okay. They're my friends! I care about them." Naruto frowned, and Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"First of all, there should be no apology for falling in love. But if there was, I would be the one apologizing."

"What? Why!"

"Because, moron, they like _you,_ not me!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was around the corner from the restaurant, in the playground, sitting on a swing and slowly swinging back and forth. Her eyes were downcast and watery.

"I can't believe it." She whispered.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Sakura?" Came Karin's voice. The red-head said slowly as she sat down on the swing next to Sakura. The pink-haired girl looked over at her.

"Of course it is! Naruto liked me for so long! So now he suddenly likes Sasuke and now they're together?"

"I don't know if he ever really liked you, Sakura. He may have thought he did, because that's what most boys do. They like girls. I don't think Naruto realized he'd always liked Sasuke."

"I...I don't know. It's weird! It's hard to believe he liked him this entire time." Sakura replied.

"Is it really? Naruto told me how hard and long he chased after Sasuke. How he'd die to bring Sasuke back-"

"Yes! For_ me_." Sakura interjected.

"Do you really believe that? Is your ego really as large as your forehead?" Karin asked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. As for him doing it for me, maybe not...Maybe you're right..." Sakura frowned, looking down at the ground.

"I _am_ right! And Sasuke? Well, aside from revenge, Naruto was _all_ he ever talked about. If he even talked, that is."

"It's ironic. The boy we used to love fell in love with the boy we love." Sakura smiled sadly.

"It is. But they're happy, that's all that should matter." Karin shrugged.

"You're stronger than me. I feel like my heart has been crushed. You're going through the same thing, but you're comforting me." Sakura turned to the other girl, not exactly realizing how close they've gotten since Karin came to Konoha.

"It's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan! Karin!" Naruto's voice called out in worry. Both girls looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto walking towards them, hand in hand. Naruto broke apart from Sasuke and ran up to them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We should have-"

"No Naruto." Karin interrupted. "Don't apologize for this. Don't apologize for being in love."

"What? But you two-"

"It's okay Naruto!" Sakura said, standing up. She walked over to the blond and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke watched, raising an eyebrow, watching closely.

"It's okay Naruto. I should be the one to say sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. It was immature and selfish. I'm happy for you two. I should have seen it coming, anyway." She pulled away.

"Should have known? What! How come everyone knew except the two of us?" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Because you're an idiot!" Sakura teased, feeling a little better.

"Yeah. I haven't even know you two as long as Sakura and I could tell!" Karin replied.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, getting a bit of a headache. All he wanted to do was go home.

"Hey!" Naruto whined.

"Well, I hope you two will continue to be our friends, despite everything." Karin said.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto smiled.

"Come on. Let's go home." Sasuke said placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, leading him away.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out. Sasuke turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Can we...talk to you along for a moment?" Karin said.

"It's fine Sasuke. I'll meet you back home!" Naruto smiled, reaching forward and kissing him quickly, before pulling away and running towards their apartment. Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You!" Both girls yelled, seemingly angry.

"What?" Sasuke responded, turning to the girls, surprised by their sudden change in attitude.

"We just want to talk to you...about Naruto."

"What about him?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't fathom a guess as to what they wanted to talk about.

"We want to make it clear, that if you hurt him, you'll have a lot more than his tears to answer to. You'll have to answer to _us_, and it won't be very nice."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

That night, Naruto was curled up on Sasuke's side on the couch. They were watching a movie together.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Instead, he was thinking about what the girls had said to him early. They had basically threatened him. If he hurt Naruto in anyway, they'd be after Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. The blond turned to him.

"Yeah?"

_'Have you even told him that you love him?' Karin asked._

_'Yes, at the restaurant.' Sasuke replied._

_'That doesn't count! You were telling _us_! Tell _him_ you love him Sasuke. Make sure you do it. And we'll know whether you do it or not!'_

"I love you." Sasuke said, leaning forward and capturing Naruto's lips. He pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on it gently. Naruto moaned in response and pressed harder. He let his tongue dance around with Sasuke's.

Sasuke pushed him down onto the couch, so he was laying on top of him. He broke the kiss so he could remove his shirt. Once gone, he reached forward and pulled at Naruto's. The blond raised his arms so Sasuke could remove his shirt.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered again, attacking Naruto's neck with kisses and nibbles. Naruto shivered in response, enjoying the sensation of what Sasuke was doing to him. They hadn't really done anything further than kissing before.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back. He ran his hands down Sasuke's chest, letting his fingers play with his nipples, hardening them, before traveling lower, until he met the waistline of Sasuke's pants. Slowly, Naruto unbuttoned and unzipped Sasuke's pants. He reached inside and grasped Sasuke erection, stroking slowly.

Sasuke moaned, thrusting into Naruto's hand.

"You're so big." Naruto whispered in amazement. Not like he was any smaller.

"You like that?" Sasuke panted, his voice slightly husky. He was slowly thrusting his hips as Naruto stroked him, going a little faster.

"Your hands feel nice." Sasuke complimented. He grasped Naruto's chin with his left hand, and gently stroked the blonds cheek with his right. He leaned forward and let his lips touch Naruto's.

The doorbell rang, causing both boys to jump slightly.

"Who the hell is ringing out bell this late at night?" Sasuke mumbled, angry that whoever it was, interrupted them. He looked down at Naruto, then at the door, and stood up. He zipped up his pants and walked over to the door, throwing it open.

"Hey Sasuke...Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Suigetsu asked, taking in Sasuke's disheveled look and unbuttoned pants. Not to mention he had no shirt on.

"Yes you are. Now what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you and Naruto wanted to go to Yaniku Q tomorrow night. With Sakura and Karin also."

"You...came here this late to ask me that?" Sasuke didn't say anything else, and slammed the door in Suigetsu's face. Sighing, he made his way back over to the couch, frowning when he realized Naruto had fallen asleep.

"Damn. You get me all worked up and fall asleep on me?" Sasuke asked, but couldn't help but be less mad when he saw how peaceful Naruto looked while he was sleeping.

"You're lucky you look so damn cute right now." He said as he carefully picked up the blond and brought him into their room. He knew Naruto would appreciate waking up in bed, instead of on the couch.

* * *

><p>Oh Suigetsu...always interrupting things...how silly.<p>

So I originally said this would be two chapters, but it may be three or four. I could have made it only two, but then Sakura and Karin's relationship would be rushed, and I didn't want that.

So what do you think? I _may _still add in a lemon, so look for a possible rating change!


	3. Happily

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"They're engaged now. Crazy, isn't it?" Sakura laughed gently. It had been almost a year since that insane afternoon that she and Karin found out that Sasuke and Naruto were together. Things had changed a lot since then. Sasuke and Naruto did a lot more 'couple things'. They went on dates and double dates with other couples, and they were planning their wedding. Sakura found it strange. She didn't think Sasuke was the type to do couple things, nor have a fancy wedding that the two were planning.<p>

This caused Sakura and Karin to spend a lot more time together. They often worked together at the hospital, and Karin also worked under Tsunade. Sometimes, if they had long shifts together, instead of going home, Sakura would stay over at Karin's apartment. The two would usually wind up falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

Sakura would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything. Her heart would sometimes race when she saw Karin walk out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"It's cute." Karin began.

"Huh? What's cute?" Sakura replied, confused, snapping out of her thoughts of Karin in a towel.

"The two of them. They're so close...and all those things they do together...Sasuke-kun would only do it for Naruto. He truly loves him."

"Yeah, that may be true, but I bet Sasuke-kun has a scowl on his face every time they go on a date. He may be doing it for Naruto, but he probably hates it...Poor Naruto." Sakura knew it was a lie. She followed them around sometimes, out of curiosity, and to make sure that Sasuke treated Naruto well. She saw how Sasuke smiled when he was with Naruto, regardless of what they were doing. The two had gone to the fair last week, and Naruto dragged him around everywhere. Despite being dragged around, Sasuke looked like he was having fun.

"You still haven't accepted it, have you?" Karin asked, sighing. She thought Sakura would have been more accepting, considering how long she's known them.

"I am! I'm just..." Sakura trailed off, not wanting to admit she was jealous.

"Jealous?" Karin finished for her.

"What? Of course not! I'm happy for them!" Sakura counteracted quickly, feeling the need to defend herself.

"Yes, but you're jealous."

"Maybe...but not for the reason you think. Everyone seems to be slowly settling down. Everyone I know is doing fun, couple stuff. Sasuke and Naruto are busy planning their wedding. I'm just...lonely." Sakura frowned. She missed her friends. She missed being able to go to the flower shop and hang out with Ino. She missed going to Ichiraku with Naruto. Hell, she even missed Kakashi!

"I'm still here, or do I not count?" Karin replied, her tone a little harsh. She placed her hand on top of Sakura's, moving her thumb along the skin, gently.

"Of course! But I just...Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll find someone!" Sakura looked down at their hands and that back at Karin, to realize that the red-head was leaning towards her. Sakura's cheeks flared up, realizing what was happening. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward as well. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and her hands were shaking slightly.

"Hey! I was wondering if you girls want to-" Suigetsu paused as he raised an eyebrow at the two girls. They quickly pulled away before their lips touched, flustered.

"No, you idiot! I don't want anything from you. I need to go! I'm late!" Karin yelled as she stood up and began power walking in the direction Suigetsu came from.

"Me too! I'm meeting with Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled out quickly as she went in the opposite direction that Karin took.

"Interesting."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura? Sakura!"

'We almost kissed. I almost kissed a girl...Karin! I almost kissed Karin!' Sakura was having a mini panic attack inside of her mind.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!" Sakura apologized, realizing she had been calling her for a while.

"What has gotten into you? You're not concentrating. Did something happen?" Tsunade asked.

"No!" Sakura answered a little too quickly.

"Sakura..."

"I'm fine! Really. Don't worry about it Shishou."

"If there's anything you'd like to talk about it, you know I'm here."

"Well...there is one thing."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You two were about to kiss, weren't you?" Suigetsu had decided to catch up with Karin after she ran away.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! Mind your own business!" She frowned. She couldn't stand being around him.

"That's cute. You both used to like Sasuke, and then you both liked Naruto...and now you're falling for each other."

"I told you to mind your own business...Now get out of my face before I make you."

"Sure. I'll leave. Hmmm, so Sasuke and Naruto turned you two into lesbians eh?"

"Suigetsu!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura had avoided Karin for two weeks. She told her parents to tell Karin she wasn't home when she stopped by. She made sure she and Karin were always on separate shifts. She made it her job to avoid Karin.

They had gotten so close, especially in the year after Sasuke and Naruto became a couple. The two had taken comfort in one another, and enjoyed each others company immensely. They had talked about getting an apartment together, but hadn't discussed it since the _incident_.

Sakura sighed, thinking about what Tsunade had told her. The elder woman told her to follow her heart, and not worry that she had fallen in love with another woman, which was something that bothered Sakura. She had never been attracted to women before. Sure, she couldn't help but stare at Temari whenever she came to the village. The girls outfit was a bit provocative. And sure, she _did_ notice how big Hinata's boobs got, and how they bounced when she ran.

"Sakura?" Karin called out as she got to her door, only to see Sakura sitting at the doorstep, waiting for her.

"Hi Karin." Sakura greeted, standing up and dusting off her clothes.

"Why are you here?" Karin asked as she took out the apartment key from her pocket. She walked passed Sakura and unlocked the door. She held it open and gestured for Sakura to enter.

"I came to...see..." Sakura took a deep breath. What she was about to ask Karin would either ruin the friendship they had, or progress it.

"If you want to be my date to Sasuke and Naruto's wedding."

"Are you serious? You've been avoiding me and now you're asking me on a date? What are you, stupid?" Karin said.

Sakura clenched her fists and grabbed Karin by the color of her shirt, catching her by surprise, and smashing her lips against the other girls.

Karin's eyes widened before closing, sinking into the kiss. Sakura's lips were so soft, so unlike any guy she's ever kissed. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's hips, enjoying how they were wide, very unlike a mans. She enjoyed pressing herself against the other girls body, enjoying how soft and gentle Sakura was.

All too quickly, Sakura pulled away.

"I don't know what will happen between us...but all I know, is that in the passed year, I've fallen for you." Sakura admitted.

"Same here, Sakura. Same here."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he came behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blond to him.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I can feel your heart pounding. You aren't smiling, and you tone tells me that something is wrong." Sasuke whispered as he leaned forward slightly, placing a gentle kiss on Naruto's temple. He turned the blond around in his arms so his love was facing him.

"You know me too well, asshole." Naruto smirked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaning forward to kiss him.

"I'm okay. Just nervous." Naruto sighed. He wasn't the type to admit he was scared, but he felt so safe telling Sasuke.

"Don't be. It'll all be okay. There's no reason to be nervous. I love you." Sasuke said as he leaned forward and kissed his finance. His hands slipped from Naruto's waist down to his ass. Once there, Sasuke squeezed his ass, kneading the muscle.

"Mmm, can't you wait until honeymoon?" Naruto asked as he pulled away.

"You know how much I desire you." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Yes bastard, I know. Now let's go get married!" Naruto said as he marched towards the door.

"Yes, you're going to make a wonderful wife."

"What? What did you just call me? Oi...you better take that back, bastard!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You look beautiful." Karin commented as Sakura came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready. She wore a pale green, strapless dress. Her hair was pulled up and some strands had slipped through, giving her an elegant look.

"Thank you. You do too." She looked away so Karin wouldn't see her blush. Karin was wearing a light purple dress, with spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled up in a half bun.

"Come on, let's go before we're late." Karin said as she held out her hand for Sakura, who took it with a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The wedding was beautiful. Iruka cried as Sasuke and Naruto kissed, and he cried when Tsunade announced him as Uchiha Naruto. Sakura and Karin had cried a little bit too, and also silently vowed to hurt Sasuke if he ever hurt Naruto, which they were sure he wouldn't.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked halfway through the night. He had realized that Sakura and Karin had come together, and danced together, and were acting very friendly.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura replied. Karin had gone to the bathroom, and Sasuke was talking to Kakashi, giving Naruto time to talk to Sakura.

"Are you and Karin...dating?" He asked, hoping the pinkette wouldn't hit him.

"No, not exactly. We're at a stage that you and Sasuke-kun were at first."

"What? Really?" Naruto exclaimed, smiling slightly.

"Yes. It's a bit of a long story. I'll tell you another time, okay? You have your honeymoon to think about, anyway!" Sakura smiled, knowing that Sasuke would probably try to keep Naruto chained to the bed the whole time. Naruto had explained, in detail, how sexual Sasuke was once the two of them began to have sex.

"Ye...yeah! I'm excited for you two though. You make a good couple, Sakura-chan. I'm happy you found someone."

"Me too, Naruto. Me too."


	4. Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"That's the last of it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as he placed a box in the kitchen. He was helping Sakura move in to Karin's apartment. The two women had progressed far in their relationship, and decided to take the jump and move in together.<p>

Sakura was nervous, but excited. She felt like it was meant to be. Everything had gone so well and so smooth after they confessed to one another. Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine!

"Thanks for your help, Naruto." Sakura smiled gently, gazing at the silver band on Naruto's ring finger. She couldn't believe that Naruto and Sasuke were already married for ten months. It almost made her envious. The male couple had seemed to have everything happen so fast! Sure, she was happy with her relationship with Karin, but she wondered what would become of it.

"Well, I'm going to head home now! Sasuke should be returning from his mission, and I want to be home to greet him." Naruto smirked at the thought, trying to decide how to make Sasuke's homecoming perfect.

"Eww, I really don't want to think about your sexual escapades, Naruto!" Sakura shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought.

"Well, since you'll be living with your girlfriend now, I'm sure you two will also have sexual escapades. Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto spoke quickly and ran out of the house before Sakura could catch him

"Naruto! When I catch you, you're going to get it!" Sakura warned, blushing slightly.

"What has he done?" Karin asked, having just returned home from her shift at the hospital.

"Oh! Nothing...just stupid boy stuff." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing we won't have to worry about that." Karin said as she walked over to the pink-haired girl and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled Sakura closer to her, their breasts pushing up against each others. Sakura gasped slightly, knowing exactly where this was going.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Karin's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Karin kissed back, moaning slightly as Sakura slipped her tongue around hers.

'Her lips are so soft.' Sakura thought. She had kissed a boy before, on a date. His lips were rough and harsh, so unlike Karin's. So unlike a girls.

It took some time to come to terms with liking girls, but Sakura finally realized she was never attracted to men. Sure, she would admit they were good looking, but the thought of the rough skin, the hardened body, the flat chest, and that _thing _in between their legs made her shiver in disgust.

She loved Karin's body. She loved how soft she was. She loved how her body moved gracefully, and how her breasts bounced when she ran. She also loved how Karin squirmed in pleasure and want when she was laying on her back, with Sakura's head in between her legs.

"What are you thinking about? I can feel your nipples hardening through your shirt." Karin commented, pulling away from Sakura's lips, but still holding her close.

"Thinking about last night." Sakura smiled, giggling.

"Well, why don't we have a repeat of that? For our first official night living together?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Karin tapped her fingers as she listened to Naruto. He was talking about how he was going through Hokage training.

"That's great, Naruto. I knew you'd do it!" She smiled.

"Sakura-chan? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked. Karin would normally be very excited for him, but she seemed a bit out of it, sad, almost.

"Everyone is married. Or getting married, but Sakura and I haven't even talked about it. I want to get married!" She slammed her fist on the counter, slightly angry.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Naruto asked, shrugging. It was true. All of the rookie nine, and Gai's team were either married, or engaged. Sasuke and Naruto were the first one's to get married, and it seemed to have set off a chain. Even Juugo was engaged! Karin had no idea about Suigetsu, but she didn't really care.

"I...have no idea. I don't know if she wants to get married." Karin replied.

"Of course she does! Why don't you just ask her?" Naruto offered, slurping his ramen.

"Yeah. You're right! I should ask her!" Karin's eyes widened in realization. She wished she had thought of it before!

"How did Sasuke-kun propose to you?" Karin asked. She assumed that Sasuke made everything very romantic when he proposed to Naruto. Karin wanted to do that for Sakura.

"Oh, well, I came home one day and he said 'Hey, let's get married', and I agreed!" Naruto smiled in remembrance.

"What?! How unromantic!"

"Eh, it doesn't bother me. He's not the type to be romantic. Not to say that he isn't sometimes, but it didn't bother me. I'm just happy to be where we are now." Naruto smiled as he played with his wedding ring.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still want to make it romantic for her!"

"Of course, and I have an idea!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Karin? I'm home." Sakura announced as she entered the apartment. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Karin?" She called out again. She didn't recall Karin saying she would be out anywhere.

"Hmm, in the bedroom, maybe?" Sakura asked herself as she walked into their bedroom. She gasped slightly as she saw a large bouquet of red roses on the bed. She walked over and picked up the note.

**To my Sakura blossom**,

Red roses are the flower of love and romance; expression love through a rose just takes your love to new heights. Drive your love to a romantic world with a bunch of red rose or a single one. (1)

I have a surprise for you. You'll just have to figure out where I am in order to get it. I have three clues to lead you to where I am, and where your surprise is. The first one, is:

Come to the place where I first comforted you about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship.

**Love, Karin**

"I wonder what she's surprising me with?" Sakura asked herself, smiling deeply in amazement. Her heart was racing and her mind was going through all the possibilities of what Karin could have as a surprise.

"Well, I guess I need to find the first clue."

It was easy for Sakura to find the clue. She remembered it well. She remembered how much of a fool she acted like when she found out that Sasuke and Naruto were together. Still, to this day, she regrets how childish she acted. She should have been happy for them, but instead, she ran out of the resturante like some jealous child.

Sakura looked around the swing area of the playground, searching for a clue. Her eyes fell upon a bouquet of lily's, which were Sakura's favorite flower.

"How pretty." Sakura commented as she picked up the bouquet and sat on the swing. She slowly swung back and forth as she opened the note that was attached to the bouquet and read it quickly.

**Sakura,**

This flower comes in different shades of color each representing the emotion of love in truest sense.

Come to the place where we work together, and you'll be one step away from finding out what your surprise is.

**Love, Karin**

"Well, that's the hospital." Sakura commented as she stood up and began the short walk to the hospital.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade greeted. The blonde was making her weekly rounds at the hospital. Since she was the Hokage, she had many other duties, but she still went to the hospital weekly (and when she was needed). Everything would change once Naruto was the Hokage.

"Hello Tsunade-shishou. I'm here because Karin sent me here."

"Yes, she told me," Tsunade smiled. Karin had told Tsunade about her plan, and also asked for her blessing. Tsunade was almost like a mother to Sakura, so it felt fitting to Karin to ask for Tsunade's permission. Karin asked Sakura's parents as well.

It was a little more difficult. Sakura's parents at first, didn't accept the fact that she was a lesbian. The wanted to disown her. They almost pretended she didn't exist and were very close to sending her to a camp that would 'turn her straight'. It took a few months and a lot of tears from Sakura, for her parents to finally accept it. In the end, they came to the realization that Sakura was their daughter and they loved her despite her sexual preference.

They were reluctant to give their blessing to Karin, but when they remembered how happy their daughter was with the red-head, they gave her their blessing.

"Oh? Well where is the clue? Or will I have to search the entire hospital?" Sakura asked. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset that Karin spoke to Tsunade.

"It's in my office. Good luck." Tsunade replied, a knowing smile upon her face.

"Thanks, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed slightly and made her way to Tsunade's office. When she entered, the bouquet of Lilacs were sitting neatly on the desk. Sakura walked over to them and smiled, before picking up the note and reading it;

**My beautiful Sakura blossom,**

A delicate flower, Lilacs are gifted with a feathery touch that melts the heart of a lover like none other. As per the language of flowers, this one poses a question 'Do you still love me?' to your sweetheart.

Now that you've found the final clue, come to the place where we kissed for the first time, which I like to consider the beginning of this beautiful relationship.

**Love, Karin**

"That's the park." Sakura blushed, remembering how nervous she was at that time. She was nervous, but it was so wonderful.

Right now Sakura felt even more nervous. Mainly because she had no idea what Karin had planned for her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You know it's really annoying when you pace like that." Sasuke commented as he rested his face in his hands.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded. "Don't be so mean, she's nervous! Leave her alone."

"Thanks Naruto. I think I see her now." Karin said, taking a deep breath.

"Good luck, Karin! Tell us how it goes." Naruto smiled as he took Sasuke's hand, leading his husband away from the bench they were sitting at.

As soon as Sakura entered the gate to the park, she noticed something different. There were red rose petal leading into the park.

Sakura smiled in excitement as she followed the trail of rose petals. She not had a feeling of what this was leading to, and it made her heart jump into her throat. The trail led to a small garden, surronded with flowers. In the middle, Karin was waiting.

"Hello, Sakura." Karin greeted, holding out her hand and smiling. Sakura took her hand and sighed happily, watching, as Karin got on one knee.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, her heart beating even faster, if possible.

"Sakura, I never knew that coming to this village would make me realize how much I like women," Sakura laughed gently, happy that Karin was trying to calm her down.

"And I never thought I'd fall in love with you. I'm glad I did. I can no longer imagine my life without you. I want to raise a family with you, and spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Karin asked as she slipped the ring on Sakura's finger. The pink-haired girl was nodding her head frantically, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Sakura yelled as she threw herself into Karin's arms, almost knocking the other girl over.

From a distance, Sasuke and Naruto watched.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Naruto asked his husband.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged.

"Tch, how unromantic can you get, jerk!" Naruto replied, punching Sasuke on the shoulder gently.

"Really? Well I bet I can show you exactly how romantic I can be."

* * *

><p>(1) Meaning of these three flowers were taken from mydearvalentinedotcome<p>

Next chapter will be the last one! It'll be a time skip of a few years! Hope you all enjoyed this :)

**OH! There's a poll on my profile! _Please_ vote!**


	5. After

A little girl around the age of four entered the room. She had pink hair, whisker-like marks upon her face, and the most beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes gazed at her two fathers, who were comfortable in their bed, and sleeping soundly.

For now.

She was smiling as she bounced onto the bed, ready to awaken her parents.

"Daddy, father, wake up!" She yelled, jumping in between them, and startling them awake. Sasuke sighed and sat up, leaning against the bed board. Naruto grumbled and pulled the blankets over himself, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Looks like daddy doesn't want to wake up," Sasuke smirked, ruffling his daughters hair.

"Daddy! Wake up daddy!" The little girl giggled, wiggling so she was also under the blanket. She squirmed into Naruto's arms and began tickling him, causing the blond to jump up in surprise.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He laughed, pulling the covers off. He tossed his daughter gently into the space between him and Sasuke and began tickling her, causing her to laugh.

"No daddy, stop it!" She laughed, trying to squirm away to no avail.

"Come on you two, we need to get ready." Sasuke said, hating to break up the little tussle between Naruto and their daughter.

"Yes! We get to see aunt Karin and aunt Sak'ra today!" The little girl smiled, escaping her dads hands and sitting closer to her father.

"Yes we are. Mikoto. Go brush your teeth and wash your face. I'll be in your room in a few minutes to help you get dressed." Naruto said.

"I can do that by myself, daddy!" Mikoto said as she climbed off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. "She's growing up too fast." He frowned.

"Yes, of course she is. She'll always be our little girl, no matter what happens." Sasuke explained. He gently cupped his husbands face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss him. Naruto immediately melted into the kiss, wanting more.

"I think we have a few minutes before we have to get ready. Why not have a little fun?" Sasuke smirked, pushing Naruto onto the bed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mom...mother?" A little five year old boy called out, standing at his mothers' bedroom door, watching as they were getting ready. He had red eyes and black hair. He was smiling, but looked serious.

"Yes, Yusuke sweetie?" Sakura said as she walked over to her son. She placed her hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair, causing him to frown.

"_Mom_, don't ruffle my hair please!" He complained, pouting slightly.

"You're just too cute for your own good Yusuke." Karin said as she walked over to the young boy, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Are you almost ready? We're meeting uncle Sasuke and uncle Naruto, and Mikoto too!" Yusuke said, eager to meet with his uncles and his cousin.

"I know sweetie, we'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Can you meet us downstairs and we'll come down when we're done?" Karin asked.

"Okay! But hurry up so we can go! I want to see them!" Yusuke smiled excitingly as he bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

"I guess that will give us some time for fun before we leave?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Damn it, Sasuke! I told you we had to leave, but you just had to do it again, didn't you? Now I'm sore and we're late! Sakura-chan and Karin will probably nag us!" Naruto complained. Mikoto was between her fathers, holding each of her hands, looking up at them curiously.

"Why are you sore, daddy? Were you and father wrestling again?" Mikoto asked, her bright blue, innocent eyes questioning as she smiled at Naruto.

"Uhh! Yeah! We were!" Naruto blushed slightly. About two weeks ago, there had been a thunderstorm late at night, and Mikoto, who hated thunder, ran into her fathers room. Sasuke and Naruto were having sex, and Mikoto asked what they were doing. Since she was only four, they obviously didn't want to tell her. So instead, they said that they were wrestling.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I sometimes wonder if you even have a limit..." Sakura trailed off, looking at her son, who was holding her hand.

"Yes, well, one day we should test that." Karin smiled, elbowing Sakura gently.

"Yes, but not when we're going to meet Sasuke-kun and Naruto. They aren't going to be very happy that we're late.

"I bet they'll be late too. They were probably doing the same thing that we were." Karin shrugged slightly, causing Sakura to laugh.

"I feel bad for Naruto sometimes. Sasuke-kun never seems to tire out, from what Naruto has told us. I've seen him limping a lot too."

"Oh, he can take it. I'm sure he eggs Sasuke one, anyway."

"Look, look! I see them!" Yusuke pointed at the trio that was walking towards him. He let go of Sakura's hand and ran towards them. From there, Sakura and Karin saw Mikoto let go of her dad's hands and run towards Yusuke. The two little kids embraced and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Hello! Sorry we're late." Naruto laughed, putting his hand behind his head in slight embarrassment, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Same here. Now that we're all together, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>In case you weren't able to tell, Mikoto is Sakura and Naruto's child, while Yusuke is Karin and Sasuke's child. No sex involved at all. Sakura and Karin got pregnant through artificial insemination. A few people have actualy asked about children. I did plan on them all having kids, but wasn't going to do mpreg, so this is what I did instead. The kids don't know right now, but I guess the parents will explain when they're older.<p>

Hope you all liked this little story!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


End file.
